


Perfect

by cytheriafalas



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 21:39:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cytheriafalas/pseuds/cytheriafalas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill over at jongkeykink. "jongkey having sex with each other for the first time. preferably they would be at least a little experienced with other partners. top!jjong would be lovely."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

Key had asked that they wait. Jonghyun had agreed, like the good boyfriend he was. He’d driven himself crazy with want, seeing Key’s flawless mostly naked body during quick changes at concerts and backstage at variety shows. Kissing was pure torture, feeling the way Key’s body bent and arched beneath him, and not being able to just _keep going_ until he had Key tight around him, his face painted with pleasure and lust and want and love.

They had their encounters that had almost gone too far, sometimes Jonghyun and sometimes Key getting completely carried away, but they’d always managed to stop, pulling apart panting so heavily that Jonghyun thought he would never get oxygen again. Eventually, their bodies would calm down enough that it was safe to touch again, but somehow this was different.

It had started out the same, gentle kisses deepening until Jonghyun could feel Key melting beneath him, fingers skating across skin, legs tangling together. Usually Key let Jonghyun take control of this part, let him initiate the touches and the way their bodies rolled together. Today it was Key, rolling them over, his hands catching Jonghyun’s shirt and tearing both of their shirts off, sliding their chests together.

“Key,” Jonghyun groaned, feeling the drag of Key’s nipples across his chest. “Oh god.”

Key’s head dipped down to catch Jonghyun’s, his lips searing. It seemed as though he were trying to draw Jonghyun’s soul out through his lips and, if it had been possible, Jonghyun would have let him.

“Jjong,” Key whispered in his ear, his voice just a bit lower than it usually was. “I love you.”

That was a little unexpected, combined as it was with the press of Key’s hips against his own. Jonghyun threw his head back, hands coming to rest of Key’s waist, either to stop him or encourage him to do more, he wasn’t entirely sure.

“I love you. I adore you. I--” Jonghyun didn’t get to finish, Key’s body dragging across his again.

“Shut up,” Key said, kissing Jonghyun hard.

Jonghyun was, to be honest, completely taken aback. Key never had a problem telling, or showing, Jonghyun what he wanted, but he’d never taken control so thoroughly before and god _damn_ if Jonghyun didn’t love it. Unfortunately, he was pretty sure he wouldn’t be able to stop if this kept going.

“K-Key,” Jonghyun gasped when Key finally let him go. “Key, we need to slow down.”

Key shook his head, blond hair flipping into his eyes. Jonghyun brought his hand up to brush the strands out of his face. Key’s eyes were dark, pupils dilated.

“Are you sure?” Jonghyun asked. He wanted this. God above, he wanted this. He wanted Key, but not unless Key was absolutely certain.

“Yes.”

The kiss after that was a lot more gentle than the earlier ones had been, Key’s _talented_ lips pressing to his, sucking Jonghyun’s lower lip into his mouth and swiping his tongue along it. Jonghyun wrapped his arms around Key’s back, pulling him tight. Key was already hard; Jonghyun could feel him against his thigh and it made his head spin.

“I love you,” Jonghyun said, moving further up on the bed and pulling Key with him. He ran his hands along Key’s sides, feeling him shiver when Jonghyun’s fingers were too gentle and began to tickle. If it had been some other time, this likely would have devolved into a bout of tickling until Key was too breathless to do anything else. This time, Jonghyun had something else on his mind.

He rolled them over until he was on top and then sat back, his hands sliding back down Key’s side and stomach. He felt the muscles tense beneath his fingers as Key’s breath caught in his throat. Jonghyun undid the button and then paused, looking back up at his boyfriend.

“You’re sure?”

Key nodded. He looked a little nervous, but damn if Jonghyun wasn’t half terrified he was going to seriously mess this up somehow. He knew Key’d had sex with other guys before, but although Jonghyun had slept with his fair share of girls, he’d only had sex with one other man. It had been spectacularly mind-blowing sex, it had been such an atrocious mistake he didn’t even like to think about it. He knew how this would go down, but seeing Key beneath him, his chest rising and falling quicker than was probably healthy, made him really, _really_ nervous.

“Hey, Jjong, if you don’t want to--”

“No,” Jonghyun said. “No, I want to. I’m just…” He had to pause to swallow.

Key leaned up and kissed Jonghyun chastely on the mouth. “I’m a little scared too, okay? If you change your mind, I’ll probably hate you for a couple minutes and then get over it. Nothing permanent.”

Jonghyun had to laugh at that, even if it was a little hoarse. He kissed Key’s jaw, which he really was fond of, and then went back to work on Key’s jeans. The zipper slid down almost too easily and then he pants were following and Key let out a relieved sigh when they were finally down below his hips. He understood why. His own jeans were uncomfortably tight, and he wasn’t even as hard as Key was.

Key’s skin was perfect beneath his hands as he pulled the waistband of the younger man’s boxers down. There was an awkward moment as Jonghyun’s hand slipped and the elastic snapped back onto Key’s hip, but he only laughed, head falling back. He hesitated only another second before pulling that fabric off as well.

There had been hurried hand jobs, usually in dark dressing rooms and cramped bathrooms, so Jonghyun had really never seen Key naked before. He was beautiful, all planes of pale skin and light dustings of hair and Jonghyun really had never seen anything so wonderful.

He found a small mole on the inside of Key’s hip and had to stop to kiss it. Key laughed a little breathlessly, a hand coming to rest on the top of Jonghyun’s head. He didn’t grab at Jonghyun’s hair, but Jonghyun followed it up to Key’s lips anyway, kissing him again.

“This might be a little elementary, but it helps if you’re naked too,” Key said, his hands undoing Jonghyun’s jeans with a good deal more talent and speed than Jonghyun had ever expected from him.

While Jonghyun was working his way out of his pants, Key was reaching up into the bedside table and pulling out a brightly colored tube. They’d discussed this part months earlier, back when sex was still a hypothetical. They were both clean and neither had any intention of letting their relationship be a one-time thing.

Key’s hand pressed against Jonghyun’s stomach, his fingers tracing the lines of Jonghyun’s abs. He looked enthralled, the way he always did whenever he touched any of Jonghyun’s muscles. That alone made all of the work worth it.

“You’re so strong,” Key whispered, his voice a little weak. “Jjong, I need you to touch me, please.”

Jonghyun caught the container of lube with shaking hands. He spread some on his fingers, his own breath catching in his throat when Key’s legs opened for him and there really was nothing to do but go forward.

“You’ve gotta tell me if this hurts.”

Key was nodding a little mindlessly, as though he hadn’t really heard what Jonghyun said. Key brought his hand up to his mouth and licked a stripe along his palm and Jonghyun let out a quiet moan when he saw Key’s fingers wrap around his cock and begin stroking himself slowly.

He slid the first finger in, almost without realizing it. Key made a soft sound, not quite a moan but well on its way there, body tightening around Jonghyun’s finger. Jonghyun gave him a few seconds to get used to the feeling and then added a second.

The heat from Key’s body was almost overwhelming, even just around Jonghyun’s fingers. The way Key was panting didn’t help, sounds tearing ragged from his throat. Jonghyun tried to focus on stretching Key open, rather than just imagining the way he would feel.

“More, Jonghyun. Another, please.”

Jonghyun couldn’t refuse that. He paused for just a moment to add more lube and then slid his third finger inside, searching for that something inside him. Key cried out, his body going rigid for a second. Jonghyun grinned down at his boyfriend, whose hands were still clawing at the sheets.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck_ ,” Key said, his eyes finally opening. “Fuck. Do that again.”

He did, pressing his fingers hard against Key’s prostate. The younger man tensed again and Jonghyun kept his fingers moving, even through how tight he was. Key was already begging for more, his hips rocking down on Jonghyun’s hand.

“You’re beautiful,” Jonghyun whispered, leaning down to kiss Key’s unresponsive mouth. “You’re so incredibly beautiful, Kibum, you don’t even know.”

Key’s eyes opened, his skin already flushed pink. “I’m ready. Please.”

“I’ll go slow,” Jonghyun promised.

He withdrew his fingers and Key made a soft noise. Jonghyun kissed him again and this time Key kissed him back, his body arching up to press their chests together, arms winding around Jonghyun’s back.

“I love you so much,” Key whispered.

“I love you too,” Jonghyun said, pulling back far enough to prepare himself and then moving into position. Key whined as Jonghyun started to push inside, as slowly as he was physically capable with the heat surrounding him. “Oh, god, baby. You’re perfect. You’re so perfect.”

Key was so tight and hot that Jonghyun felt like he was drowning. His boyfriend’s face was twisted with pain, his eyes squeezed shut. Jonghyun had to force himself to stop, bringing one hand up to stroke along Key’s forehead.

“It’s okay, baby. It’s okay. Relax. Please, baby, relax. I don’t want to hurt you.”

It took a little bit, but Key nodded, his face easing and his body relaxing around Jonghyun. It took him a few more seconds until he had relaxed far enough for Jonghyun to continue sliding in. As soon as he got all the way inside, he stopped, his head hanging and arms shaking. He needed to wait for Key’s okay, but it was killing him.

Key’s hand came up and rubbed the back of his neck, drawing his eyes upward. He leaned up and kissed Jonghyun again, his mouth insistent and hot. Jonghyun followed him back down, kissing him fiercely, tongues tangling and dueling for control.

“Jjong, please. If you don’t start moving, I’m going to die.”

Jonghyun laughed a little, kissing him once more. He pulled out a little and then pushed back in, unable to keep a moan from breaking over his lips. It didn’t seem to bother Key, his body arching up with a soft gasp. Within a few more seconds, they were moving fluidly, Key rocking up to meet Jonghyun with every thrust, his hands pressing against Jonghyun’s back, pulling him closer.

Their mouths met again, the kisses less frantic but no less intense. Key was panting, half-moans breaking from his mouth every time Jonghyun pushed in again, his hands clenching and his blunt nails scraping against Jonghyun’s back.

Jonghyun had never experienced anything so overwhelming. Key was so, _so_ tight, so hot, so perfect that Jonghyun wanted this to never end. He wanted to feel this forever. He knew he couldn’t, the intensity of everything, the way Key tightened around him, the way his voice broke when he moaned, everything was bringing Jonghyun closer, his thrusts speeding up.

“I’m going to… Jjong, more, I’m so close.”

Key’s hand slipped between their bodies, stroking himself in time with each of Jonghyun’s moves. Jonghyun watched him, watched the way the orgasm stole over his features, slowly at first, his eyes squeezing shut, and then suddenly, with his mouth opening, a sharp cry falling from his lips.

He felt Key tense and then the warmth of his come between their chests and Jonghyun was coming too, his arms nearly giving out. Tremors shook both of their bodies as they came down from their orgasms. Key was still panting, his hands running up and down Jonghyun’s back. As soon as Jonghyun could move again, he pulled out, stroking Key’s forehead when he whimpered.

He leaned in and kissed Key, fingers skating through Key’s hair and cupping his jaw. “Beautiful,” Jonghyun whispered, his lips brushing Key’s. “My beautiful, beautiful Kibum.”

Key’s lips curved into a smile and he looked up, wrapping his arms around Jonghyun’s neck. “I told you we’d be fine.”

“We get to do that again, right?” Jonghyun asked, his voice still breathless.

Key laughed. “I need a little while, but we are definitely doing that again.”

Jonghyun eased himself down onto the bed at Key’s side. He used his discarded boxers to wipe their chests and stomachs clean, and then pulled a blanket over them, snaking an arm around Key’s waist.

“I love you, Kibum.”

“I love you, too,” Key said, snuggling closer to Jonghyun’s chest.


End file.
